Katelyn Greyson
| background = white | color1 = #787878 | fontcolor1 = white | color2 = #787878 | fontcolor2 = white | bodyfontcolor = #787878 | image = Katelyn38.jpg | width = 250px | age = Eighteen | gender = Female | education = Barfield High School | birthday = June 20, 1997 | address = 3/B Aspen Street, Barfield | occupation = Student | relationships = Single | housemates = Family | chars = Kallistrate Adamas, Mirabelle Adamas and David Honda | about = Katelyn has multiple personalities. She can be anyone, just depending on the person she's talking to- whether it be her friends, family, enemies or crush. Whenever she's around her best friends, she's really loud and carefree. She acts comfortable around them and is really dependable. She doesn't seem like it, but she's always there when you need a shoulder to cry on. Katelyn has an amazing sense of humor, and enjoys making her friends laugh from time to time, especially when they're feeling down in the dumps or under the weather. Around the people she sees from time to time, like schoolmates and acquaintances, she tends to act "cooler" around them so that people don't see her as somewhat as a freak. This is where sometimes she shows off her sassy and sarcastic side. Katelyn labels this as her more "laid-back" side, as opposed to her very fun and cheerful side. In her family, these two personalities of hers can often mix. She can be very loud and sarcastic, or carefree and laid-back. She can be pretty fierce, too. Occasionally, she can also be pretty fierce around the people who try to hurt the people she loves. Around her enemies, it can pretty much be the same. However, she's sassier and more sarcastic. She's willing to take risks even if it hurts her, as long as it's enough proof to show that she's better than the people she hates. She tries not to come of as weird and lame, since she thinks it'll worsen her reputation. However, her reputation normally depends on the reputation of her own friends. Katelyn, in general, is pretty tough. She tries to be better than others, but is careful not to hurt others. She's honest and very loving and caring. Her true personality is pretty much hidden behind closed doors. The only reason she has a positive personality is because she's covering up the fact that she's incredibly insecure, and she's always been. She's always misunderstood, and nobody ever sees her as a threat. She's always that girl who's never been noticed, that's why she always wants to be at the center of attention. Katelyn was born in Blanchard Street, Lebeaux on a Friday afternoon to Karrie and Jeremy Greyson. At first, they were a rich family, but then their wealth disappeared shortly after her grandfather's company had gone bankrupt. So, after she turned six, they moved to Barfield for an easier life. As a little toddler, she was loved by all. Always being in the center of attention, obviously because she was an only child at that time. She would dance to music, sing along to the songs on the radio, and she sometimes even play with her cousins. A few months after her 2nd birthday, her baby brother, Jack, was born. She wasn't even jealous. Not even a teeny bit. She loved him, even begging her dad to carry her so she could see her new baby brother in the nursery. Although, growing up, they started to argue, even over the smallest things. Despite all that arguing, they loved each other so much,they were nearly inseparable. Although, there was this one time she nearly stabbed him with a sharp pencil when she was 11, after he really annoyed her over something she didn't want to talk about. Her mom witnessed the short moment, and scolded her twice then usual. At first, they though of making her go through anger management. They thought it was for the best, but they realized she was extremely unhappy with the decision. Knowing Katelyn would they were only thinking of themselves, they put the idea aside. Growing up, Katelyn became more calm, sometimes being snappy but it was only rare. School was her hell. She would constantly cram because of too much schoolwork. That, or her constant procrastination. She goes to school, but according to her it's to hang out with friends. Not to learn the most boring subjects in the world. She was not a loner. Having many friends. They were the only people who made school even just a little bit of her paradise. | trivia = *Her mom originally thought of naming her Katherine, but since most people thought of naming her after after her great-grandmother, she decided to go with it. *She knows how to skateboard and use roller-blades. *Her favorite color is green. *Whenever she's around someone she's crushing on, she gets all shy, but somehow manages to try to impress them with her abilities. *Katelyn wants to be famous, but is afraid of the hate she might receive. *Katelyn is allergic to shrimp, but avoids eating all kinds of seafood since her father is allergic to all seafoods, thus she can lower her risks of triggering her allergies. She has some minor allergies like dust, fur and cologne. She, however, enjoys the company of furry animals and overuses cologne. | note = Okay I PROMISE this will be the last time I'm changing her face claim. | fc = Olivia Holt | user = Katbecrazy |name = Katelyn Alice Mabel Greyson}} Category:Temporary Characters Category:Katbecrazy's temporary characters